Diesel engine power systems may be used to provide mechanical power in multiple applications, many of them stationary or semi-stationary, such as for oil and gas mining, construction applications, as electrical power generators, pumps, compressors, HVAC systems, for powering forestry equipment and other operations. Electrical power generators (“gensets”) can be configured to provide standby power in case of power failure or provide continuous or “prime” power generation. Gensets placed at customer sites can also be configured to provide HVAC services in combined heat and power (CHP) or both heat and cooling in trigeneration configuration. In many cases diesel engine power systems, and in particular, diesel electric power-generator systems can be run uninterrupted for extended periods of time, such as 7 to 10 days or longer. Diesel power-generation systems may include rental generators or “gensets” that are powered by diesel engines and may carry an on-board diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) tank or other emissions reductant material storage tank for treating the exhaust produced by the diesel engine. On-board or local DEF tanks for mobile/rental genset or stationary gensets can generally have level, quality and temperature sensors, which control modules continuously, monitor and run pre-programmed control logic for optimized use of the DEF based on the output of the sensors. If, for example, these sensors find parameters outside of normal range, the generator can be required to shut down, thereby stalling operations for extended periods of time.
Running such generators for extending periods of time uninterrupted generally requires an auxiliary fuel supply or fuel feed, such as a 1000 gallon auxiliary diesel fuel tank. However, the DEF tank on-board the genset generally lacks the capacity to permit the engine to run uninterrupted based on the quantity of fuel supplied by the auxiliary fuel supply due to the physical size and footprint limitations of the generator.